What It's Like to Fall in Love
by psuliem
Summary: Nya and Jay's romance. Oneshot.


**What It's Like to Fall In Love**

Plot: Jay and Nya's relationship

Rated: K+

Pairing: Jay/Nya

**I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

His hands fidgeted nervously, his eyes on the ground and holding their spot. Jay's palms became sweaty and he wiped them on his pants quickly. The brunette was silent for a long time as he sat next to Nya and they watched a movie together. Normally they (Jay) would be talking, but not today. This was a different occasion. Jay was scared, nervous, worried, and everything else, too. His fingers fidgeted with the fabric of his pants, teeth worrying his pink bottom lip. Jay didn't think he could do this. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Nya spoke up and caused him to jump, "Jay? Are you alright?" She questioned, seeing him jolt. Jay hadn't even caught the first thing she said. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." He tried to reason, twiddling his thumbs. "You aren't talking at all..."

Jay nodded a bit, "Sorry. I'm just thinking..."

"About?" Her voice was curious and prying.

"Uhmm..." His cheeks flushed a light pink and his white teeth got ahold of his lower lip again.

"Jay you can tell me anything." The poor girl was worried for him. He seemed like he had a whole lot on his mind right now. She wanted to help him relax and breathe easy for a while.

"Nya... I..."

_He'd realized Nya was the one the day he saw her. Jay knew it. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever come across. Nothing could make him think otherwise._

_He was always so nervous around her, so worried that he smelled bad or that his hair was messed up or that Cole had drawn on his face again. That short evil bastard._

_But no matter what happened, she always looked at him the same way, with kindness and passion. She always smiled at back and it made his heart melt; the way her perfect red lips would curl up slightly and expose the dimples that had been hiding away. Her eyes would crinkle a bit and her teeth would peak out just a little from between those amazingly luscious lips. It was the most perfect smile he'd ever seen. Nothing had ever been so radiant._

_When his parents had shown up, they'd immediately loved her and this gave him so much more hope. It made his heart soar to know his mother and father approved._

_Then she's kissed him on the cheek and Jay had felt his heart stop. That moment had lasted for what seemed like years and he wanted it to go on longer. It had been altogether too short. There had been such a warmth on his cheek that he felt like his face would melt off. Sure, their date had been so very far from perfect, but it ended the best way he could see it ending._

_He wanted Nya to know how he felt. How his heart skipped a beat every time he saw her walk into the room. He'd tried so hard not to overwhelm her. No one had ever made him happier. He couldn't wish for anything more than this. For anything more than the most perfect thing in the world. She saw so little of herself, but all Jay saw was an angel._

"Nya, I love you." He stated firmly, staring at her with pleading eyes. Her stunned facial expression wasn't reassuring till that smile showed up and he knew everything was okay. That smile always made him believe the world would be alright. He could be dying and she would reassure him that he would live even if the truth was he wouldn't. "I love you, too..." She spoke slowly after another moment of agonizing silence.

Jay pulled her close and buried his face against her shoulder, shaking slightly from the fear of her not returning his feelings and now from happiness. "Oh god, I'm so glad..." He sighed, his arms tightening around her slim waist as she hugged him back, her arms squeezing his shoulders. "I'm glad, too..."

They stayed like that for a long time, the movie playing in the background without them possibly being able to care. Nya's warmth just completed Jay and she was all he could focus on. This was all he'd ever wanted. Her.

Suddenly, she lifted her head and turned it slightly, making Jay look up as well. Their cheeks brushed as they continued to remain close, eye contact being made for only a second to pass the message along to Jay. Her gorgeous brown eyes sparkled and gave off so many emotions. It took his breath away.

Nya's eyes shut tight and Jay didn't wait another millisecond before closing the centimeter between their lips and shutting his eye's too.

This kiss was slow and loving, exactly the way their relationship had been. He didn't want to have it any other way.

Nya got comfortable by slipping into his lap and pressing as closer as she could, clutching Jay like he was her only life line.

_She'd seen Jay and felt her legs almost give out. Nya had never believed in love at first sight, but if it was real, she new she was experiencing it. For a long time she didn't think Jay even noticed her. She was quiet and he talked so much. It was hard to believe that he even looked at her._

_But it became apparent to her that this was not the case. He noticed her a lot. He flirted and laughed at her jokes like a good man would, even if they were shitty. She, in return, laughed at his._

_She'd always hated her smile, but Jay told her it was beautiful. That she was beautiful. She could feel her heart pick up and beat out of her chest. Her stomach was twisted up in knots and something just told her he was right. He'd even asked her on a date. Nothing could get better than that._

_Her first move was really bad. It was just a kiss on the cheek. It had been amazing, but she hadn't thought Jay would think so. He did, though._

_Her whole world changed after that. Her whole world changed to be focused on Jay. She made sure to do what she had to for the team and the best she could at that. Nya knew she was so much more than just a girl._

_Jay had made her realize how special she was. She knew it sounded awful and cliché, but he really had made her feel like she was more than just someone's future love interest. She could build and her mind was impeccable. Nya made the most wonderful creations that would make most people jealous. Jay had made her finally see how amazing she was._

Their lips parted for a small breath before the kiss continued. Neither could ever remember sharing such a passionate moment before.

By the time they were done, Nya's body was jello and Jay could hardly feel his lips. The movie was even over.

"Wow. Thanks, guys. It really made my day to walk in on this." Kai called from the doorway rolling his eyes.

"Chill out, Kai! I'll use protection!"

Nya thumped Jay upside the head, making him cringe and lean away. "It was a joke." He promised and she just smiled knowingly before leaning into the larger one and wrapping her arms around his neck again. "I know... I love your jokes… Even if you can be a bit dimwitted at some points."

"Dimwitted?!" He huffed, crossing his arms and trying to hide a smile under a frown as he turned his was away. "Who fixed the ship?"

"You, sweetheart." She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You're damn right I did..." He pouted before stealing another kiss while she laughed.

Nya looked him in the eyes after she stopped the giggling and tilted her head a bit, giving him his most favorite smile in the world. "I love you so much..." She whispered softly, getting his reply just as quietly before he yanked a big blanket around them from the back of the couch. The side of her nose pressed against the side of Jay's and they shared soft kisses in the dim lit room, both warm together for a long time.

"Mind if I join?" Cole called, slipping into the room almost snake like with his slim, yet muscular body. He flopped down onto the couch and smirked at the two next to him. "I know you're having a romantic moment, but I'm gonna watch TV with Zane."

Nya chuckled slightly before slipping off Jay's lap and cuddling up to his side with his arm around her shoulders. The dark haired girl rested her head talkative one's shoulder as he returned to his normal self and chatted it up with Cole while Zane hurried in and delicately placed himself between Nya and Cole.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
